The Girl Who Sought Revenge
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: A new female student transferred in Hogwarts. She is a scatterbrain young girl who loves making exploding gums. She is infatuated with Harry and plays tricks to his friends and Ginny. Can this annoying newbie be the parody in Harry Potter's life?


_**Prologue:**_

Pepper Maroon was not just an ordinary girl. She was a witch. She possesses magical powers and worst of all, her parents worked as two of the death eaters, who were wrecking havoc in her town.

As a girl whose parents worked for the dark Lord, witches and sorcerers believed that she too would become one, but she didn't. Her life was changed when she met… the boy who lived.

**Harry Potter Insert story**

**"The girl who sought revenge"**

Pepper Maroon whistled as she skipped happily towards the Hogwart's train. Her black onyx haired dangled as the soft breeze carried it. Her silver colored eyes makes her pitiful looking, acknowledging her that she was blind. Apparently she used magic to change the colors of her before blue-colored eyes. On her back, she carried a heart shaped backpack with dark devil wings on its sides. She was about to enter the entrance of the large train when two boys bumped her and she fell on the ground, her pouch of gum that she was carrying spilled on the floor.

"Watch it!" Pepper exclaimed, dusting the brown dirt on her black stockings. Her red colored coat was tinted with black mud. She glared at the two boys standing before her, obviously grinning down at her.

"You watch it newbie!" the boy with white blonde hair exclaimed, smirking as he went to his seat.

Pepper sticks out her tongue and moved back inside the train, only to find three upper class men looking at her with bright faces.

"You did well!" a reddish brown hair colored girl clapped her hands.

"You're new in Hogwarts right?" a red haired boy smiled down at her, chewing a gum.

Pepper nodded and again dusted her red colored robe.

"What's your name?"

Pepper looked up and her silver colored eyes met a pair of emerald colored eyes. They were dazing her that she lost words to say. "Pep..pp..-"

"Pep?" the red brown haired girl raised a brow.

"It's Pepper! Pepper Maroon!" Pepper blurted out. She smiled back to the boy with the dazing green colored eyes and onyx hair.

"Pepper, that's a nice name!" the green-eyed boy exclaimed. He brushed the bangs on his forehead and Pepper saw a lightning-like scar on it. She looked more closely and her eyes widened as plates and she pointed at the green-eyed boy rudely.

"You're Harry Potter!" Pepper swooned.

The girl with fuzzy red-brown hair narrowed her eyes and the boy beside her chewing a gum jumped up surprised.

"You know me?" Harry asked, pointing at himself.

"Of course! I am a big fan of yours! You are one of the kind, Harry Potter!" Pepper swooned again. She unzipped her bag and dug inside it like a mole. After seconds of a one peculiar moment, Pepper showed them a black colored notebook and a pen. "Can I have your autograph!" she giggled in delight.

"You're one enthusiastic fan!" chewing gum boy exclaimed.

Harry smiled happily at Pepper and without second thoughts sighed his name on the blank page of the notebook.

"Thank you!" Pepper smiled out broadly, closing the notebook and placing it back to her bag. "And you must be Hermione and Ron!" Pepper each pointed at them respectively. "It's so nice to meet all of you!" she added.

"All aboard!"

The four teenagers looked at each other and proceeded to their assigned seats. Before Harry, Hermione and Ron found their usual seats, Pepper each gave them cookies wrapped inside a gold parchment paper.

"That's a gratitude gift for you autograph, Harry!" Pepper smiled angelically before moving onwards to her own seat, just seats away from the trio.

Harry opened the golden parchment paper and inside were P-shaped cookies. Obviously standing for 'Pepper'. Hermione first tasted it and delightfully chewed on it. Pepper was a very good cook, or rather a very good baker of cookies.

Ron also tasted the cookies and approved with Hermione's reaction to the delicacy. Harry just stared at it for he had recalled something.

In his mind, the name 'Maroon' raced across his head. Where have he heard that name before?

"You know, that girl looked familiar." Hermione looked outside their cabin's window and then stared at the P-shaped cookies on Harry's lap. "Have you Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"What are you two thinking?" Ron stopped chewing the cookie and gazed at his friends suspiciously.

"Something in that girl makes me wonder." Harry said before he took a bite of his cookie.

………….

At Pepper's cabin, she was staring blankly on her heart shaped bag while her cabin mates stared at her awkwardly. She was moving her lips in a fast motion… she was chanting something. Then after she finished her chants, she looked at the two girls with her and when she smiled at them… a black fog circled around Pepper and the lights of the cabin went off and when it turned on for about a minute of darkness… The two girls were gone.

………………..

**Read and Review.**

**Note: Pepper Maroon is not a Mary-sue… she can be a villain of the story, but the story merely doesn't revolve around her. There are Harry and Ginny moments, Ron and Hermione… just read and review for an update. **

**Currently writing as well as editing.**


End file.
